The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to generate drive torque. Air flow into gasoline engines may be regulated via a throttle valve. The throttle regulates airflow into the engine. Fuel injectors provide the fuel. In some types of engines, such as gasoline engines, spark plugs may initiate combustion.
The engine includes an oil reservoir. An oil pump draws oil from the oil reservoir and pumps the oil to various locations within the engine. The engine oil lubricates components of the engine and serves other functions. Examples of oil pumps include mechanical oil pumps, electrical oil pumps, and electro-mechanical oil pumps. Some types of oil pumps are variable displacement oil pumps and can vary the rate at which they output oil.